


Second Kiss and You're In Love

by BumbleCee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not so sweet as he seems, I'm sleepy and it's written a bit odd sorry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleCee/pseuds/BumbleCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second kiss was not like the first one but Magnus is not complaining one bit. </p>
<p>(The one where Alec doesn't hestiate to get what he wants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kiss and You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistragicaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistragicaffair/gifts).



> Hello, first time posting sorry it's a bit rushed. I just love the idea that Alec isn't a fumbling, blushy, virgin but a go out and get what you want kinda guy. Disclaimer I'm dyslexic and not American so words might be wrong/phrases might be unclear point them out and I'll fix.

Their first kiss was something of a tease with everyone watching. Alec was testing the water and they both were so caught up in just tasting each other that nothing else mattered. It was perfect both beautifully romantic and devastatingly hot.

Their second kiss was vastly different. It happened in Magnus’ apartment. Alec had walked him home, finally alone for the first time since the kiss at the wedding and Magnus was sure it was going to be painfully awkward. He lead Alec into his apartment intending to head straight for his liquor cabinet so he could build himself up to the long overdue conversation they need to have where Alec freaks out on him and probably tells him he made a mistake. 

Alec had other ideas. 

Alec had him pinned against a wall within minutes, mouth attacking his, teeth biting Magnus' lip and pulling at it as he pulls away.

Alec’s waited 20 years for this, the kiss at the wedding was nothing but an appetiser, and as soon as it was over he wanted more. He's had wants and fantasies he's had to push out his mind and now Magnus is there in front of him wanting him and reciprocating the very things he wants to do. He isn't going to blush and fumble over it, he isn’t going to mess this up, and he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

Alec gets into the swing of it pretty fast, his mouth exploring everything he's always wanted it too and Magnus pushing back against him just as enthusiastically. He has no reason to shy away now, no reason to blush and duck out. From what he’s heard from people flirting around him, from Jace and Izzy’s joking, neck kisses are nice, so now he can he wastes no time trying them out. He mouths over Magnus' pulse point biting a little on instinct before kissing and nipping along the soft skin. 

And doesn't that make the High Warlock of Brooklyn buckle at the knees.

He's lucky Alec is pinning him against the wall because he would be on the floor with the intensity of it all. He was caught a little off guard by Alec’s eagerness but he is wholly not complaining. He's already moaning like he hasn't been fucked in years every time Alec scrapes his teeth over his skin. Magnus can feel his magic spark against his fingers, he’s probably leaving little dotted scorch marks on the wall but he can’t find it in himself to care about his décor at the moment. He does need to calm things down, take a breath, before everything gets out of hand and Alec’s sinful travelling mouth causes him to burn down his apartment. 

Not that he has a chance to catch his breath because Alec has never done anything like this and everything is just so exciting and new and he wants to try everything. 

His mouth rips off of his neck and its back on Magnus' mouth both impatient and demanding. Alec's hand on his hips bruising and keeping him upright under his grip. 

But there's something Alec cannot wait to get his hands on, and well why wait he's all worked up now and Magnus is here – in his grasp kissing back. Alec slides his hand lower wanting to move things on, wanting to try the things he’s been dreaming about. Sure they should speak soon but why does that matter when Magnus fucking screams as he squeezes over his bulge. 

That's the only noise Alec wants to hear for the rest of the night.

That’s the only noise Alec wants to hear for the rest of his life.

The touch kicks Magnus’ brain into gear and soon he's up, legs wrapped around his ridiculously strong boyfriend and Alec has never felt something so perfect and this is what he's been waiting for his whole life, and he can’t help but grin as he stumbles them over to the sofa.

They land ungracefully on the sofa with Alec on top, a soft ooft and a smile playing on his lips again as he looks down at Magnus under him. 

"Alexander, baby, we should talk-" Magnus gasps as Alec's mouth is back at his neck, he's found a new favourite spot that makes Magnus shudder under him and he can’t resist drawing it out of him again and again. 

"Why?" He mumbles out against the hollow of Magnus throat, "I have a list of things I want to try with my mouth instead."

Now who is Magnus to argue with that? He just arches his back and moans as Alec’s hands go wandering under his shirt and his nails dig in softly. 

Alec finds himself scratching lightly down his toned stomach and he notes Magnus’ positive reaction for later. There’s going to be so much time to explore things later, so much time to try out everything he’s noticed and Alec cannot wait. He can’t believe this is happening to him. 

Soon his hands are at the button of Magnus' ridiculous pants. He tugs at it lightly as a way of asking permission.

"I am not shy and you don't not have to ask me twice to get out of these." Magnus says, watching the way Alec’s pupils dilate, and swallows and attempts to fix his voice because he's starting to sound like a breathy teenager.

He doesn't see where the button of his pants pings off too as Alec yanks them open without undoing it. He starts to complain but Alec’s hand is now in his pants and it’s still over his underwear but he is rubbing and squeezing just right and Magnus feels dizzy. 

Getting used the feel and the heat and watching the way Magnus is writhing and moaning and he's soaking in the way he arches his back under his touch. 

It’s so fucking beautiful. He didn't think he could ever make someone do that let alone someone so beautiful but here Magnus is thrusting into his hand and begging for more and saying his name like a dirty prayer. 

Alec manages to get himself so he's hovering above Magnus and his hand is still working him through his now soaked underwear.

He leans down and softly kisses him. It’s a weird juxtaposition between the way his hand is moving inside Magnus’ pants and the tenderness of the kiss but it’s just right. He just wanted to taste his name on those lips and oh god does it taste good.

Magnus has his hands clutched onto Alec's shoulders, his nails are digging in and he's ripped Alec's shitty T-shirt but he can't let go because he knows as soon as he does sparks will fly and his light fittings will explode overhead. 

He’s 400 years old and acting like a desperate 19 year old because _oh my god _it’s not been this intense in so long he's almost forgotten what it could be like, the fire in your veins and the electricity in your skin when you touch.__

His head is tilted back and his neck is bared, now that's Alec's new favourite way to pass the time so it’s no surprise his mouth is back on his neck. Teeth scraping down his pulse then his lips skimming up and along his jaw. Magnus is a mess.

It’s been fucking in the dark for so long, fast and dirty but nothing like this. This is light behind his eyelids, fire in his veins and pure. 

He's actually trembling as he feels himself building to come. A wrecked mess desperately falling apart. He knows Alec can feel the way he's trembling and he should be embarrassed, he should care that he hasn't even got his underwear off and that he's shuddering and crying out for _moremoremore._

He doesn't.

"Alexan- oh my god. I'm so close. _Fuck. _" He mumbles, does he want to come like this, it’s meant to be special.__

"Oh my god." Alec says voice thick and harsh, "are you gonna...? Am I causing you to... oh fuck." His eyes are wide like he can't quite believe it. "Oh fuck, yeah Magnus please come for me." And the ways he says it makes Magnus realise that this isn't just special. It's fucking perfect. 

"Anything for you baby." He breathes out shuddering, trying and failing to gain some control.

He moves one hand until its tangled in Alec's wrecked hair, fingers curling around the damp strands, and he slams their mouths together. He chases Alec's biting kisses with his own.

His hips shudder and jerk upward with enough force to collide with Alec's. There might be hand between them but Magnus can feel his hard on for the first time and it pushes him over the edge. There he is a sight to behold, on his sofa, covered in neck bites, coming in his pants whilst screaming. 

"Alexander, Alexander oh my god yes."

His underwear is ruined. The material is completely gone. Much like Magnus himself who straightens out the arch of his back and falls against the sofa with a thud, boneless and dazed beyond belief.  
Alec follows him down, panting and breathless but with a grin so unlike what Magnus has seen before. He recaptures Magnus mouth in a soft kiss that Magnus is more than willing to return. 

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." Alec mumbles against his mouth. He scans Magnus’s face eagerly, "God, the way your eyes flashed gold and changed right before you came."

"You looked so fucked. I can't wait to see what you actually look like after being fucked. I bet it's incredible." Alec's grinning, like he can't believe what just happened and he probably can’t. Magnus can barely believe it. Right then, with Alec looking down at him fervently talking such dirty words in such an innocent way, Magnus realises this is the best thing that's ever happened to him but it might kill him.

“Oh darling, the trajectory of our dates you won’t have to wait long." He counters with an eyebrow raised. His mouth is stinging from the harsh kisses and if it’s anything like Alec's its swollen and red.

God that mouth looks sinful. It just makes him want more, he pulls Alec down again so he's lying flat on top of him. Mouth searching out his ear, "Want me to return the favour, darling?"

Now it’s his turn to feel Alec shudder around him. Although there's sudden movement, Alec riding the adrenaline high of getting Magnus off, suddenly he's shucking himself out of his jeans. 

"Eager to get off?" Magnus chuckles but he's betrayed by the way he licks his lips as Alec's jeans are kicked off completely.

He's crawling back up Magnus' body, and helping him get fully out of his pants. Magnus runs his fingers along his spine under his shirt.

"How do you want me?" Magnus smirks, he’s starting to feel more like himself and that means he brings out the teasing and playful words.

He has Alec's hand under one thigh suddenly, pulling it up Alec can fit snugly between his legs. The contact makes Magnus hiss and smirk. "You know I can't reach you if you pin me down like this?" He points out, "Not that I'm complaining about having a sexy man pinning me to my sofa."

"You don't need to reach me." Alec says quietly, his eyes are trained on Magnus' mouth again. A tell-tale sign he's about to attack his mouth with kisses at any second Magnus is learning. He does and when he pulls back Magnus is gasping into his mouth desperately. "Then how am I going to get you off baby?"

Alec fucking smirks at him and Magnus wonders were his blushing stuttering adorable Shadowhunter went and he’s learning so much about him and everything so far has been perfect. These thoughts are instantly pushed from his head when Alec rolls his hips down.

Now Magnus has had a lot of sex in his lifetime, he’s never shied away from a good time, but he can honest attest to the fact this is the first time he's seen fucking stars behind his eyelids. It’s all because Alexander fucking Lightwood and grinding desperately against him to get off.

He moves, eventually kick starting his brain, his leg up and hooking it over the small of Alec’s back. The new positions allows Alec to get lower and press more against him. "Jesus, fuck Magnus oh god so good." Magnus has to agree, moving to this position is the best idea he’s ever had. 

Magnus just knows that for the second time in one night he's going to come in his underwear but he really cannot be blamed, he thinks, when he has a gorgeous virgin humping against him with such enthusiasm and with a look of fucking wonder in his eyes as he moans Magnus’s name over and over.

Magnus might be part demon but his name sounds heaven sent coming out of Alec's bruised and wrecked mouth.

Alec’s hips speed up, rhythm shaking, and Magnus is surprised but entirely grateful that he's lasted this long. Thank the angel for the stamina rune he guesses.

"Oh god baby, oh Alexander." He can hear himself moan but the words don't have permission to come out his mouth, "Come for me baby. I want to see you." 

The noise Alec makes, oh god, it’s like a moan of pure ecstasy mixed with a sob. He presses down against Magnus as much as he can as he comes. Eyes fixed on Magnus' face like he's scared to close his eyes and he'll disappear and Magnus returns the adoring look back. 

"Holy shit." Neither of them know which one murmured that but they both agree because holy shit. Magnus pushes him up, so he's sitting back on the sofa watching him with wide bewildered eyes and a dopey grin.

"That was quite a goodnight kiss, Alexander." Magnus says in awe. Alec lets out a laugh, he walked Magnus home and was just going to leave after one kiss. 

"I think I'm addicted to you." He blurts out, he momentarily closes his eyes at how cheesy that sounded, "I, uh, meant once I started to kiss you I couldn't stop." 

He closes his eyes momentarily, probably scolding his rambling mouth, and there’s a blush across his cheeks. When his eyes open again he looks anywhere but Magnus’ amused face.

Magnus is about to speak when something flickers over Alec's face and he blurts out, "You're hard again."

"Not to sound like a child but well duh." Magnus grins, his heart is still racing "Did you see what you just did to me. Alexander, you are something rather special."

"I meant you never got off again." He corrects ignoring the way his face has heated up, "I, um, sorry I should have...I didn't realise."

Magnus waves him away with a chuckle, "Don't apologise for that. Believe me. This I can fix myself. And beside I'm like 700 years old. I refuse to come in my underwear twice in one night. It’s undignified."

He's mostly joking. He'd come in his boxers a hundred times if Alec wanted him too. "Can I watch?" 

The question is so unexpected Magnus just blinks at him until Alec clarifies, "you, um, fixing it."

Magnus groans, yep Alec Lightwood is going to be the death of him. "Shower. Now."


End file.
